pandoracomicsfandomcom-20200213-history
Magimals
Magimals Group: Moonbase Creator: Oren Otter Style: Ink Setting: Wunno, Tyuwo, Threen, Foro Islands Premise: Taji sets out on a quest to capture every Magimal in the land of Wunno. Synopsis Magimals bears many similarities to and openly references Pokemon. Taji captures Magimals by first weakening them, and then capturing them with Digi-Cubes (similar in function to Pokeballs). He collects data on Magimals with a List-o-pedia (similar to a Pokedex). Origin Around 2004, Oren Otter wanted to make a comic about his adventures with Pokemon. He asked Nintendo for permission to do so, and was turned down very flatly. Not willing to give up, he and his nephew Xan_Folmerset out to create their own battling monsters system. Magimals began as a parody of Pokemon in particular and battling monsters games in general. It references elements from Pokemon, Digimon, Monster Rancher, Yu-Gi-Oh and others. Setting Magimals takes place in the land of Wunno, one of only four countries in Taji's world. (The others being Tyuwo, Threen and the Foro Islands, as listed above. The comic is expected to follow five extended stories, one in each country, followed by one which spans the entire world. Characters Heroes Taji Sato - The protagonist of the series. His mission is to collect and tame every kind of Magimal that exists. His current job is as an aide to the Magimal researcher, Ephraim Sycamore. Ephraim Sycamore - A researcher of Magimals who sends Taji on his quest. Helga - a groomer and breeder who also conducts field research on the behavior of wild magimals. Jinki O'gyoh - A spikey-haired youth from the Yoyomon universe who becomes Taji's best friend. Harv Jager - A treasure hunting cyborg with an unfortunate penchant for gambling. Susie - The Protown champion and a warrior through and through. Villians The major villains of the story are Team Gerbil, a criminal cult who worship and seek to summon Achikon, a violent titan resembling a three-story tall gerbil. To show their allegiance, The members are known only by the nicknames which the heroes give them. Here are some of those who have appeared in the comic. Many more wait to be introduced. Boltface - A large fellow who is addicted to body piercing. Tatoo - A very large man with tatoos of magimals all over his body. Blindman - A one-eyed, black, pimple-faced teen who serves as team Gerbil's technical brains. Known Magimals Collected by Taji *Dolby, a Tweeter, who has since matured into a Midrange *Waylon, a Sparkscamp *Algenon, a Sprid *Ace, a Zing, who has since matured into a Zorch *Keilo, a Kitrouble who was given by Helga for saving her life *Lumpy, a Quomet who almost became a Rorametoid, but was too weak to do so *Otho, a Blorg *Spritz, a Mephitox *Ringo, a Fumebug *Bertha, an Ursabit currently in the care of Helga, and her two cubs *Pooky, a Masskit, which has since been returned to Helga *Jojo, an Illus won from Harv *Brutus, a mutant Modus whose element is brute instead of wood *Faith, an Ottroo *Hope, a Lutraby, daughter of Faith *Dong Qi Xien, a Draggot with no coordination *Green, a Raptrac given by Jinki as a gift *Grey, an Atlar given by Jinki as a gift *Red, Jinki's midrange *Silver, Jinki's Succaroid *An unnamed Bendrine from Jinki *An unnamed Slart *An unnamed Boomsnuckle Other stories Part of the story "Enrique and Heather" takes place in the Magimals world. Theme song The theme to Magimals is "So Many Magimals", by Cyril the Wolf. External Links Spore Magimals, created by Zyborg Magimals homepage Complete list of Magimals Category: Series